Pureza Manchada
by Sol Himura
Summary: U.A. (Universo Alternativo) ¿El corazón es capáz de sacrificar un sentimiento... por un ideal?, los reviews son más que agradecidos ' CAPÍTULO 3
1. Capítulo 1: Sangres Diferentes

Pureza Manchada  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo1: Sangres Diferentes  
  
La majestuosa chica bajaba las largas escalinatas, que conducían al salón principal, su aroma a flores, la hacían ver como la princesa que era; el mayordomo le daba la mano cuando ella ya estaba el último peldaño, ayudándola con su largo vestido rosa claro para que no perdiera el equilibrio  
  
-"Aún en estos años y todavía se usan estos vestidos"-pensó la princesa-  
  
Se podía decir que el traje que llevaba la princesa, había sido diseñado a partir de los trajes del siglo XVIII -los vestidos que usaban las damas inglesas para las celebraciones- La blusa del vestido era pegada al cuerpo, dejando un pequeña escote, -para los aún no muy bien desarrollados pechos- de la chica de 16 años, sus mangas se esparramaban majestuosamente por los codos hasta llegar a más o manos la altura de sus rodillas, sus manos eran cubiertas por una tela casi transparente, dejando ver sus largos y delgados dedos; las curvaturas de su cuerpo se resaltaban escandalosamente por encima de la tela Rosa que llevaba puesta, iniciaba un pequeño cordoncito plateado que iba de aun extremo a otro en las caderas de la chica, siguiendo la curvatura que llevaba el inicio de la falda -iniciaba en un extremo de las caderas, bajando un poco por su abdomen y volviendo a subir de nuevo al otro extremo- la falda se arrastraba un poco en el piso, enmugrando el impecable traje, el color rosa que venía desde sus caderas se iba degradando a medida que bajaba, con cada degradación un nuevo pedazo de tela empezaba desde el cordoncito plateado, haciendo el vestido muy "abombado" para el gusto de princesa. Su cabello castaño claro estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, con una cinta del mismo color de sus guantes, que caía libremente por la blusa pegada, dejando escapar unos pequeños mechones que enmarcaban su perfilado rostro y sus hermosos ojos verdes. Pero este, no era la clase de vestido que la princesa Sakura solía gustarle.  
  
-"Por qué tengo que usar estos vestidos, padre?"-preguntó Sakura con cierta incomodidad-  
  
-"Ya te lo dije pequeña, vamos a firmar un tratado de paz hoy, no puedes estar de cualquier manera"-  
  
-"Cómo yo me visto, no es de cualquier manera padre, me gusta estar así, porque me lo tienes que impedir"-  
  
-"Sakura por favor"-exclamó su padre un poco enojado-"Cúantas veces hemos discutido esto, no crees que es hora de dejar descansar este asunto?, es más"-suspiró un poco cansado-"Sube a la terraza y habla con Kawari, debe tener la cena lista para la noche"-  
  
-"Pero..."- La mirada de su padre la cayó al instante, desde que había descubierto, quien era ella en realidad, no se atrevía a levantarle la voz, así que siguió su camino hacia la terraza, porque o si no se sentiría la peor basura del mundo, si le echara en cara eso-  
  
-"Una princesa nunca será una basura"- dijo un sujeto parado en un muro de piedra-  
  
-"Por donde entraste?"-preguntó la chica  
  
-"Donde estoy parado ahora?, no es lógico, princesa Sakura?"  
  
Sakura observó como las grandes alas de murciélago de el chico se extendían, dejando ver la respuesta a su pregunta...  
  
Sakura sonrió y prosiguió -"Tan misterioso como siempre, sabes que está prohibido volar en la noche en las que mi padre hace celebraciones"-  
  
-"Lo sé, por eso solo vine caminando hasta aquí, sería un desperdicio de poderes mágicos, subir esta enorme montaña de piedra, preferí usar mis alas"-dijo mostrándolas de nuevo-  
  
El chico vampiro de 16 años, era uno de los más poderosos de todo el reino, aún en su juventud, ya había adquirido poderes mágicos sorprendentes -y más para su gusto y para gusto de las chicas- su atractivo físico; no era un joven muy alto, pero si unos centímetros más que la princesa, su cabello negro estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta -tenía el cabello largo- el cual suelto le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros- Unos bifocales, escudriñando sus misteriosos ojos azules y su piel blanca, contrastando con el traje negro que llevaba puesto-a diferencia de sus compañeros- le gustaba estar más de incógnita, que de un simple vampiro paseándose por las calles-de allí el color de su vestimenta-  
  
-"Que nuevo traje es el que traes hoy?"-preguntó la princesa  
  
-"Pues para tu información, no es uno robado, o uno que tus amiguitas prostitutas me dió"  
  
-"Oyé!, no tienes derecho a tratarme así, no soy una basura"-reclamó enojada  
  
-"Y es que acaso estoy diciendo eso?- preguntó el vampiro de ojos azules, algo divertido por la reacción de la princesa-"jamás diría que una princesa como tú sería una prostituta"  
  
La princesa lo miró enojada, es cierto... algunas de sus "Amigas" eran prostitutas, solo interesadas en la fama y el dinero... quizás por eso la tildaban de extraña o de "niña consentida de el rey, eres una santica que sienta en su trono a esperar que te traigan comida, algún día enfrentarás los problemas de la vida, princesita"  
  
Cuanto le molestaba eso  
  
-"En que piensas?"-preguntó el vampiro volando alrededor de ella  
  
-"En nada.... por cierto, para que estás aquí?"  
  
-"Para qué?, pensé que eras un poco más lista, princesa Sakura"- dijo colocándose encima de ella, tapándole la visión de una de las quince lunas que giraban alrededor de Urano- "Me autoinvité a la fiesta"-  
  
-"Mi padre se molestará por esto"- exclamó la princesa siguiendo con sus ojos, el aterrizaje de su acompañante-  
  
-"No me importa"-dijo guardando sus alas-"Solo vengo a pasar un buen rato, no haré nada que manche tu pureza princesa Sakura"-terminó con una sonrisa  
  
-"Sabes que no me gusta que me llames princesa, además"-dijo mirando con ojos detallantes la vestimenta del vampiro- "No crees que deberías cambiarte?"  
  
Eriol sonrió con paciencia, se sentía bien así, y eso era lo que importaba, su camisa negra, por fuera de sus pantalones le hacían ver más despreocupado -de lo que ya era- sus pantalones, negros, eran anchos y no dejaban ver el contorno de sus piernas, sus botas eran grandes y se veían "poderosas" haciendo el cuadro perfecto con la terminación "bota tubo" de sus pantalones; una gabardina habana, con el cuello negro y unas rayas doradas en su interior, resaltaban la altura del muchacho -aunque no era mucha- lo hacía ver bien.  
  
-"Que no te gusta mi gabardina?"-Dijo agitándola un poco con ayuda del viento -"Es la más larga que tengo"-Le llegaba hasta los pies- "Y solo la uso para ocasiones especiales"  
  
-"Olvida lo que te dije Eriol, y más bien acompáñame donde Kawari, tengo que decirle algo"-comentó la princesa un poco molesta-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-"Entendiste?"  
  
-"Si señor, no se preocupe más"-asintió el joven vampiro  
  
-"Bien, entonces esté alerta, no quiero más complicaciones"  
  
-"Si señor..."  
  
El joven vampiro se retiró de el cuarto, escudriñándose en las sombras, su jefe había sido muy duro con él, lo trataba como un niño... ¡El no era un niño! Tenía 16 años y un gran potencial....  
  
Pero en el mundo que en que vivía solo era un simple vampiro  
  
Una miserable Basura...  
  
Subió las escaleras del reloj enfadado... Demonios!!!! Cómo quería poder aplastar a su jefe... miró de reojo una araña que estaba pegada a una columna al otro lado de la escalera, y con una rápido movimiento de su dedo, un rayo salió disparado hacia la araña, dejándola chamuscada en el piso  
  
Sonrió maliciosamente  
  
Cúanto hubiera deseado que ese fuera su jefe  
  
Dejando sus malignos deseos atrás, prosiguió su camino por las intricadas escalinatas que llevaban al enorme reloj que yacía en la punta de la abandonada torre... el lugar que había escogido su jefe era el peor de todo el planeta  
  
Su jefe!!!, de nuevo volvía a lo mismo por qué tenía que ser tan....  
  
-"Ouch!!!- se quejó el joven vampiro, sin darse cuenta ya había subido a la punta del reloj -"Diablos!!; estúpida puerta"  
  
La puerta rechinó cuando el vampiro la empujó, dejando un poco de polvo alrededor -incomodando al joven- atravesó las grandes maquinarias del reloj hasta llegar al otro extremo de la torre, donde sus ojos se posaron en una ventana-que más bien parecía un hueco- dando una gran vista al cielo violeta de Urano  
  
Ese era su lugar....  
  
Su lugar de descanso... su lugar de relajamiento... su lugar secreto  
  
Caminó hacia la ventana con algo de dificultad-había mucho polvo y unas cuantas cosas regadas por el piso- se escabulló entre las telarañas hasta llegar a su destino y se sentó a observar...  
  
Sus ojitos castaños recorrían todas las lunas que acompañaban a Urano esa noche -la ventana tenía una vista espectacular- dejando una escena maravillosa en la memoria del joven.  
  
Memoria que pronto acabaría...  
  
Se quedo largo tiempo observando el paisaje que tenía ante sí... era realmente hermoso...  
  
Las seis campanadas de la torre despertaron a Shaoran de su trance. Si ya eran la seis deberían empezar con su plan inmediatamente...  
  
No quería que su jefe lo tratara como un niño...  
  
Extendió sus largas alas de vampiro y salió volando por la ventana  
  
Su destino?  
  
El castillo del rey...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-"De acuerdo, te puedes retirar"  
  
-" Gracias princesa Sakura"-  
  
El mayordomo hizo una pequeña reverencia para después irse por el largo camino empedregado que conducía al interior del castillo. El vampiro de ojos azules se posó en frente de los ojos de la princesa, obstruyéndole su visión en dirección al mayordomo.  
  
-"Parece que el fué quien te encontró a ti"- murmuró Eriol con una sonrisa, acercándose a su rostro, haciendo que la princesa se sonrojara-  
  
-"Que estás haciendo?"-masculló Sakura viendo que Eriol se acercaba cada vez más  
  
Si no fuera porque estaba de espaldas a una diminuta pared de piedra que difícilmente era más alta que ella  
  
Habría salido corriendo al instante  
  
-"Qué crees que voy a hacer?"- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, rompiendo el contacto con los ojos verdes de la princesa, hasta posarla en su oído-"Nunca sería capaz de besarte, eres demasiado arrogante para mi gusto"-  
  
-"¡Estúpido!"-gritó empujándolo, haciendo que el vampiro sacara sus alas y las batiera un poco para no perder el equilibrio-"y tú eres demasiado orgulloso para mi gusto"-  
  
-"Princesita..." - dijo acercándose de nuevo-"No trates de replicarme lo que te digo. Sabes que nunca podrás ganar una batalla verbal conmigo"- le respondió con una mirada maliciosa en su rostro-  
  
Sakura estaba indignada  
  
Su amigo era realmente desesperante...  
  
Pero ese era un punto por el cual se llevaba bien con él  
  
El orgulloso y ella arrogante... quizás por eso era que se entendían...  
  
Un rayo negro fue disparado desde el cielo Violeta de Urano, con dirección a los jóvenes que se encontraban en la terraza del castillo... Eriol había logrado cubrir a Sakura con un hechizo rápido, al instante en que se dio cuenta que algunas presencias malignas estaban cerca.  
  
-"¿Quien fue el estúpido que se atreve a interrumpirme?"-reclamó Eriol... algo fastidiado por el saludo de los extraños  
  
Tres vampiros se divisaban a los lejos, por su apariencia se podía decir que no superaban los 19 años, sus largas alas negras resaltaban con furia en los estanques cristalinos del vampiro hechicero.  
  
El sujeto de la izquierda tomó más velocidad, alertando al joven vampiro, el cual era vulnerable en el punto que se encontraba... podría despegar del suelo e ir a pelear con aquel sujeto extraño y quizás podría ganarle sin mucho esfuerzo... Pero...la princesa estaba con él... si se alejaba...la podrían herir y...  
  
Estaba en gran desventaja  
  
Eriol pensó rápidamente en una forma de contraatacar desde el punto en que se encontraba. El extraño sujeto empezó a crear una bola de energía en sus manos, mientras que los otros dos trataban de distraer a Eriol por algo...  
  
-"Desde el cielo, siempre hay un ángulo mortal...no hay escapatoria alguna....; deseas decir tus últimas peticiones?"  
  
Eriol sonrió  
  
-"Si, eso deseo hacer"-miró de reojo a Sakura rápidamente para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien y finalmente dijo "Púdrete"-  
  
Miles de pequeñas dagas llovieron por todo el lugar, indicándole a Eriol que la batalla había comenzado, el joven vampiro usó el escudo que los había protegido anteriormente del rayo negro, logrando escapar del ataque que les habían proporcionado los otros dos sujetos que volaban alrededor de ellos. Inmediatamente el tercer sujeto, liberó la bola de energía que iba con dirección a los jóvenes, logrando Eriol cargar a Sakura y devolverle el rayo en unos segundos.  
  
El joven vampiro de ojos azules, miró fríamente a su contrincante que había caído al piso empedregado de la terraza del castillo, debido a que la bola de energía-además de haber gastado mucho poder mágico en ella- el impacto no causó muchos daños en él gracias a que trató de contrarrestarla en el momento indicado-causando más gasto de poder mágico-  
  
-"Veo que al fin... lo que me dijo el jefe era cierto, no puedo tomarte a la ligera"-dijo levantándose con dificultad-  
  
-"Si te tomaste esta batalla a la ligera.. ya la tienes perdida"-dijo dejando a Sakura en el suelo y tomando una posición defensiva frente ella-  
  
-"Esta vez si te aniquilaré"-dijo lanzándose brutalmente contra el joven vampiro; un látigo de energía se formó en frente de su mano, este, empuñándolo con fuerza, demostró cuanta habilidad tenía con esta arma -que por cierto era muy poderosa-, cuando la punta tocó el suelo, miles de rocas volaron por los aires debido a la cantidad exagerada de energía que emanaba de aquel artefacto, produciendo un estruendo -y una visibilidad casi nula al contrincante-  
  
De los dedos del joven vampiro unas cuchillas crecieron rápidamente, iluminando el estrecho punto de lucha en los que se encontraban... Las largas cuchillas contrarrestaron el ataque del látigo.. pero no la energía que emanaba de este... una pequeña pero significativa descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Eriol haciéndolo tambalear un poco, tiempo aprovechado por su contrincante para proporcionarle un puño directo a su estómago.  
  
Sangre verde goteaba de las cuchillas de Eriol; al parecer al momento que su contrincante iba a proporcionarle su golpe, el vampiro logró defenderse un poco con sus armas... pero sólo logró herirle una parte de su brazo izquierdo.  
  
Al menos ahora... llevaba un poco más de ventaja...  
  
Los otros dos vampiros se lanzaron contra el hechicero, este, logró hacer sus cuchillas crecer, alcanzando el cuerpo de uno, que tiró sus dagas antes del impacto con la filosa arma de Eriol, mientras que el otro vampiro, fijaba en sus ojos negros la oportunidad de lograr herir a su contrincante, no esperando, que él tendría su otra mano lista para atacar.  
  
Eriol presionó a Sakura contra el diminuto muro de piedra tratando de defenderse del vampiro de ojos negros... brutalmente el atacante, se tiró contra el vampiro hechicero, recibiendo con sus cuerpo las cuchillas; Eriol rodó con su atacante por el suelo, mientras Sakura trataba de reponerse del golpe que se había dado en la cabeza.  
  
El vampiro de ojos negros rugió con fuerza, al sentir las cuchillas de Eriol abandonar su cuerpo, cayó al suelo empedregado, manchado con su asquerosa sangre verde todo el lugar en el que yacía, trataba inútilmente de ponerse en pie, pero la cortada era tan profunda que le era casi imposible.  
  
El primer vampiro que había sido herido por la filosa arma, se logró incorporar silenciosamente, mirando a Eriol con furia-quien se encontraba de espaldas- facilitándosele un ataque sorpresa  
  
El vampiro de ojos azules miraba acusadoramente al sujeto de la bola de energía, que ya se había incorporado y estaba listo para inciar de nuevo la batalla. En un segundo el reflejo en los estanques azules del joven vampiro desaparecieron, dejando a Eriol confundido, mientras sentía varias presencias a su alrededor tratando de distraerle. Miles de pequeñas dagas empezaron a venir de todos lados, causando que unas cuantas se enterraran en Eriol, quien solo había atinado a proteger a Sakura con su cuerpo.  
  
El vampiro de ojos azules se levantó con dificultad, al sentir unas ocho cuhillas presionando por su ropa y manchándola de sangre; con cuidado se retiró todas la cuchillas, y las tiró al suelo empredregado donde se encontraba Sakura, la princesa miró con asombro a su acompañante, y para su sorpresa después descubrir que su mirada había cambiado.  
  
Los ojos del vampiro se habían tornado más azules de los que eran -llegando casi a negro- y una pequeña aura roja lo rodeaba suavemente, haciendo su presencia serena pero a la vez firme y enojada.  
  
Esto no era bueno.  
  
En un segundo, Eriol alzó el vuelo rápidamente, causando sorpresa en sus contrincantes; ya estando a una buena distancia del piso, paró en seco, y de sus manos salió una especie de bola de energía -muy similar a la de su contrincante- pero esta era roja; arrojándola con toda su furia, detuvo a los vampiros por un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que escapara y se protegiera de la explosión. Los otros dos vampiros, cayeron al piso, pero para sorpresa de Eriol y de la princesa, el ataque no les había causado daño alguno  
  
-"Pero qué?-pregunto Eriol jadeando un poco  
  
-"Ja! Creías que con eso nos ibas a matar?"-murmuró el primer vampiro el cual tenía los ojos rojos  
  
-"De verdad que me sorprendes... no usaste ni la mitad de tu poder allí...que te pasa, que pretendes hacer?"  
  
Eriol levantó el vuelo rápidamente, obligando a los dos vampiros a seguirlo nuevamente; tanta era su velocidad que había desaparecido frente a los ojos de sus contrincantes; el sujeto de la bola de energía, también tenía esta misma habilidad y no dudó ni un segundo en usarla.  
  
Unos cuantos rayos venía disparados de todas partes... parecía que este combate era solo entre ellos, porque el vampiro de ojos rojos solo se quedó observando alguna señal de su señor.  
  
Los dos combatientes aparecían y desaparecían una y otra vez, dejando a su paso rayos o hechizos rápidos para poder defenderse, estaban agotados y si usaban algún hechizo "fuerte" de seguro el otro le ganaría con algún hechizo débil. Necesitaban crear una estrategia... Eriol primero debía matar a su acompañante... el rey sin su pueblo no es nada.  
  
El vampiro hechicero, cambio su dirección en medio de su huída, tomando el camino que llevaba al vampiro de ojos rojos, este ya había aterrizado y se encontraba de espaldas frente e los ojos casi negros de Eriol.  
  
Paró en seco.... a donde había ido... hace un segundo lo vió de espaldas y...  
  
-"¡Detrás de ti!"-gritó la princesa  
  
Eriol sintió una gran fuerza púnzate impactar contra su espalda, pudiendo más que sus alas, se vió obligado a hacer "Un aterrizaje forzoso" que más bien parecía una enorme caída; los otros dos vampiros prepararon sus ataques de nuevo, buscando con la mirada a Eriol, pero para su sorpresa fue a la princesa a quien encontraron...  
  
-"No!, no lo harás!"-gritó la princesa escudriñando con su cuerpo a Eriol  
  
-"No tengo compasión con nadie!!"-gritó el vampiro de ojos rojos, lanzándose brutalmente contra la princesa... Eriol reaccionó rápidamente, tomando como arma unas tres dagas que habían caído cerca del lugar - las mismas con las que él había sido herido- ahora le servían como arma  
  
En un rápido movimiento, Eriol surgió sorpresivamente por detrás de la princesa, encontrándose cuerpo a cuerpo con su contrincante, aprovechando el momento, le clavó las tres filosas cuchillas en su estómago, haciendo que su oponente "escupiera" sangre, al momento de caer al piso pesadamente.  
  
Eriol miraba a su alrededor; su brazo derecho estaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, tratando de controlar la sangre que fluía por su herida -que había sido producida por una de las dagas- jadeaba y trataba de ponerse en pie a la vez; ese ataque sorpresa había sido demasiado para él, pero le había sido ventajoso en el momento de atacar a su oponente de ojos rojos, ya que se encontraba muy debilitado por su anterior hechizo.  
  
Se puso de pie con dificultad, tambaleando un poco debido a la debilidad, miró hacia arriba, su contrincante había alzado el vuelo y se encontraba justo encima de él. Milagrosamente, sus lentes no se habían roto, provocando que sus bifocales se iluminaran cuando miró hacia el cielo, Sakura apartó la vista del rostro de Eriol, la luz que reflejaban los anteojos la cegaron por un segundo.  
  
-"Piensas matarme estas vez no?"-murmuró Eriol, sin apartar la vista de su enemigo  
  
-"Eso es lógico... pero primero quiero algo distinto"-giró sus ojos con dirección a la princesa  
  
El vampiro hechicero miró a Sakura de inmediato, la luz reflejada en los anteojos del joven la cegaron por completo impidiéndole ver de donde venía el ataque; las quince Lunas estaban presentes en el cielo, y hacía brillar cada vez más los cristales; el sujeto de la bola de energía -quien ahora no tenía una bola sino una "lanza" de luz- se lanzó en picada contra la princesa, quien se encontraba indefensa.  
  
Eriol detuvo la embestida del sujeto, atravesándose en su camino y respondiendo al ataque de la lanza, con otra arma igual, forcejearon un momento en el aire, hasta que Eriol empezó a ceder rápidamente  
  
-"Corre! Sakura, Corre!!, ellos te quieren a ti!"  
  
-"No puedo dejarte aquí, Eriol... yo.."  
  
-"Puedes dejar tu arrogancia por una vez?"-le gritó interrumpiéndola, mientras trataba de que su adversario no se le acercara a la princesa.  
  
-"Pero..."  
  
-"Pero nada! ¡¡¡Maldita Sea!!!, corre de una vez!!"  
  
La princesa aceptó con resignación, siguiendo al pie de la letra la orden de su amigo, corrió por el empedregado piso de la terraza hasta que divisó a unos cinco metros, la torre principal, con unas escaleras en su interior en forma de espiral, que llevaban a una de las entradas del salón principal del castillo.  
  
Quiso apresurar su paso, pero en el intento, sus zapatos pisaron la punta del vestido, haciéndola tropezar, para después caer al piso torpemente, lastimándose con las piedras  
  
-"Kuzo*!!, malditos vestidos!!"  
  
-"Rápido...Sakura, alguien más viene.."-dijo Eriol aún contrarrestando todos los ataques de su enemigo  
  
Un joven vampiro había acabado de aterrizar en la punta de la torre principal, Sakura prevenida por las palabras del vampiro se paró rápidamente, en dirección al lugar de su huída, pero el extraño fue más rápido que ella e intercepto su camino, haciéndola parar de repente...  
  
-"Con que tu eres la llave de las cartas... una mocosa como tú?"- murmuró el extrañó  
  
Sakura se quedó callada, su miraba verde reflejo enojo ante las palabras del sujeto, pero esta vez no dejaría que su arrogancia le ganara...  
  
El sujeto de la bola de energía, usó su impresionante velocidad, para escapar de la lanza de Eriol, el vampiro hechicero decidió seguir su misma táctica, pero esta vez el ataque de su enemigo, no estaba dirigido a él, sino al joven que acababa de llegar...  
  
El antiguo enemigo de Eriol se lanzó en picada hacia el recién llegado; este se ió cuenta de la maniobra y creó una pequeña espada en su mano derecha, despegó rápidamente del piso, y cuando alcanzó la altura que deseaba paró en seco, unos instantes después, el antiguo enemigo de Eriol quedó incrustado en el arma del recién llegado, manchando de sangre sus apuesto rostro.  
  
Soltó la espada, haciendo que el sujeto cayera al piso brutalmente y que el arma filosa se enterrara más en su cuerpo, el recién llegado retiró el arma del cuerpo ya muerto de su "contrincante" y se dispuso a mirar a Eriol.  
  
-" No puedo creer que estés protegiendo a la llave de las cartas, sabes que te conviene usarla para lo que fue creada"  
  
-"Quien te crees tú para decirme que soy un instrumento?"-preguntó enfadada la princesa-  
  
-"Me creo el más poderoso del grupo, aunque mi jefe no lo vea así, me creo superior a ti si no te habías dado cuenta"-contestó el sujeto muy seguro de sus palabras-  
  
-"Ja!, eres solo una persona más en este reino, te comparas a mí?"- respondió la princesa en forma retadora-  
  
-"Entonces quien eres tú?"-preguntó el joven con malicia, ya sabiendo la respuesta a la pregunta -"Una... Princesa?, o la llave de las cartas.."  
  
-"Sabes que no te responderá esa pregunta Shaoran Li"-intervino Eriol, quien había estado callado todo el tiempo-"De las dos formas se siente una basura"-  
  
-"Qué?, es que se conocen?"-preguntó la princesa confundida  
  
-"Es una historia muy larga princesa"-respondió Eriol, agachándose y arrancando un pedazo de tela de la vestimenta de uno de sus enemigos para limpiar sus bifocales-"Yo... yo pertenecía al mismo grupo que Li, fue allí de donde me enteré de lo de pasado y toda la información del rey ocultaba"  
  
-"Mi padre oculta algo?"-pregunto Sakura interrumpiéndolo  
  
-"Estuve un corto tiempo en el grupo, pero lo suficiente para enterarme de todo"-respondió Eriol, sin prestarle atención a la pregunta de Sakura -"Tiempo después me retiré... no quería seguir gastando mis poderes en un clan tan insignificativo como ese"  
  
-"Pero en ese tiempo el grupo era tu adoración"-intervino Shaoran, algo incómodo por el ambiente en que se encontraba  
  
-"Si... quizás porque aún era un niño"-informó Eriol terminando de limpiar sus gafas, y poniéndoselas nuevamente -"Al menos yo abrí los ojos, no como tú que no sabes la vida que llevas"-  
  
-"Llevo la vida que escogí"- respondió Shaoran más incomodo que antes  
  
-"Si, la vida de un niño"- respondió Eriol con toda la naturalidad del caso  
  
-"Niño?"-preguntó la princesa  
  
-"Haces demasiadas preguntas y me fastidia eso"-dijo mirando a Sakura -"Nuestra pequeña plática ha terminado, pronto vendrán más vampiros, cobrarán venganza por estos tres y se irán"  
  
-"Y tú... a que viniste?"-preguntó Eriol interesado  
  
-"Yo?, bien... tengo que aprovechar lo que me queda de vida, pero lo quiero disfrutar con mucho poder"  
  
-"Eso quiere decir que te vas a llevar a la llave de las cartas"-murmuró Eriol acercándose a Sakura, sentía unas presencias muy fuertes  
  
-"Así es"-Shaoran sonrió maliciosamente, ya se había percatado que Eriol había sentido las otras presencias que venían hacia acá y quería distraerlo para poder llevarse a la princesa  
  
He allí el problema  
  
-"No puedes dejar sola a la chiquilla, porque sabes que es mitad humana y mitad vampiro"-intervino Shaoran de nuevo -"Por eso solo sirve para alimentar a otros vampiros o a otras cosas mágicas no es así?"  
  
-"Veo que estás muy bien informado Li"-respondió Eriol-" Por una parte cuido a Sakura porque quiero, y porque también recibo beneficio de ello"  
  
-"Que beneficio?"-preguntó el chico de ojos castaños sorprendido  
  
-"El beneficio de sentirme humano"-  
  
Notas de la autora: Je! Je! Je! ^^ creo que no sé que decir; este fic había sido creado para un concurso originalmente, pero como no me alcanzó el tiempo decidí retirarme y presentar mi trabajo después ^^. ¿Que le ha parecido? Un poco... ¿raro?, a veces puede llegar a ser un fic oscuro... bueno... es que quería crear cosas distintas, no me quería quedar en Tomoeda, escribiendo besos entre S+S n_n, este fic ha sido inspirado en la película "Vampire Hunter D", el fic "Broken Pieces" de Linay y mi primo (le ha dado una nueva afición al vampirismo XDDDD). Creen que fue aburrida la última parte?, bueno... quería dar unas pequeñas explicaciones y no encontré mejor momento que ese. ¿Que les parece la personalidad de los personajes?, han cambiado mucho, pero en el fondo siguen conservando el mismo aire que le dieron las Clamp, solo que quise resaltar algunos puntos de los personajes, por ejemplo en Eriol, le quise resaltar más su punto burlón y misterioso, más que su seriedad, a Sakura, le quise resaltar lo terca que es... ( a mi me parece terca) pero en este fic es tan terca, que ya esa terquedad se convirtió en arrogancia, y a Shaoran? Le quise resaltar mucho más la frialdad que presenta al inicio de su aparición en la serie... me parece que se ve mejor así ^^.  
  
Disclaimer: Bien, si CCS fuera mío no estaría aquí haciendo este fic, estaría allá en Japón dibujando y escribiendo la nueva temporada, así que como no estoy allá CCS no me pertenece.  
  
Bien, quiero agradecerle a Rei Kinomoto (mi hermanita ^^) por haberme ayudado con mi anterior trabajo (Te dedicó al Vampiro Eriol ^^), a Tomoyo- chan que siempre me apoya en todo (hasta me hacías porras, Gracias ^^) , a Azul (tu ya sabes porque je! je!), a Shaoran17 (por decirme con sinceridad las cosas, Gracias!) y a Anayay (por sus "Si está bien", "Que más quiere que le diga?", "Querida Niña", "Y no me miré como Saito" ) ^^  
  
* Kuso: Mierda (en japones)  
  
Se que el fic no se desarrolla en Japón, ni siquiera se desarrolla en la tierra, pero voy a incluir unas palabras en japonés, usándolas como propio dialecto de la raza de vampiros...  
  
Bueno, si hasta ahora no les ha gustado la historia, les recomiendo que no la sigan leyendo, ya que se seguirá desarrollando en circunstancias parecidas, pero si les ha gustado, no duden en dejar sus comentarios aquí o mandármelos a mi correo ^^ hechiceraflor@hotmail.com  
  
Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!  
  
Hechicera Flor (O Sol Himura, como prefieran llamarme ^^) 


	2. Capítulo 2: Memorias

Pureza Manchada

Disclaimer: Bien... si CCS fuera mío, hubiera puesto a Eriol desde un principio en el programa, hubiera hecho a Sakura menos miedosa y más aventurera, hubiera hecho que Shaoran se quedara en Japón, hubiera hecho más escenas de la torre de Tokio y menos del parque pingüino, hubiera hecho que Kero cambiara a la forma original sin necesidad de atrapar las cartas y hubiera hecho a Yuquito y Touya como unas personas normales (Ustedes me comprenden). Y como pueden ver... ¡Nada ha cambiado en la trama! Eso quiere decir que CCS no es mío... ¡Creo que ha quedado todo claro! ^^

Dedicatoria: Este capítulo está dedicado a Azul ¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias por todo!!! ^^

Capítulo 2: Memorias

-"Todo salió bien Kawari..., ¿no es cierto?"

-"Si mi Señor"-respondió el elegante "sirviente"

-"Bien... entonces por favor, calma a mi invitados y diles que ya voy, ¿esta bien?"

-"Si Señor, con su permiso"-

El sirviente salió de la habitación enseguida no sin antes hacerle una reverencia a su jefe. El padre de la princesa se acercó hasta una pequeña mesita que había en una esquina de la habitación donde se encontraba; cogió un dibujo un poco arrugado y lo desdobló con cuidado para verlo mucho mejor. El retrato se trataba de una mujer muy hermosa, pintada meticulosamente por el artista que lo había hecho. Estaba de lado, desnuda, su cabello gris y sus manos cubriéndole sus partes intimas, sus ojos verdes esmeralda acompañados de unas largas y espesas pestañas negras, su rostro delineado le daba una aire de "angelical" y su fino trazo de pintura que representaban sus labios. Todo lo anterior hacía de ella, una mujer demasiado especial. 

-"¿Verdad que pronto estaremos juntos?, ¿verdad que sí.....?"-hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar –"¿Nadeshiko?"-

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

-"Bien... por favor silencio... por favor silencio"-pedía Kawari, desde el balcón del salón principal- "Su excelencia saldrá en unos momentos, tenía unos asuntos muy urgentes que atender"-

Unos pasos se escuchaban desde el fondo del pasillo, el padre de la princesa emergió del oscuro lugar con un pergamino en mano.

-"Bien... Primero que todo quiero darles gracias por asistir y desearles Buenas Noches, Señor Mizutani, Señora Mizutani y el resto de nuestros acompañantes. Por favor excusen a mi hija Sakura por no poder asistir, tuvo....un inconveniente a última hora"-hizo una pausa y prosiguió-  "En segundo lugar, quisiera explicarles el daño que sufrió el castillo en la terraza, ya que como sabrán no soy capaz y me avergüenzo de presentarles esta morada un poco destruida, a tan familias respetables que son ustedes"- una pequeña charla se escuchó por el lugar, el Rey prosiguió –"Se había planeado firmar  un tratado de paz hoy... ya que nuestra situación decae cada vez más, nuestros habitantes confían menos en sus mandatarios a cada día que pasa, se organizan más revueltas, y cada vez más se unen personas a las revoluciones. Por eso... mis estimados compañeros, hemos tenido que acudir a otros reinos para nuestra propia seguridad. El ataque de hoy estuvo dirigido al castillo, quizás con la intención de impedir la realización del convenio. Saben perfectamente que soy un hombre con honor..."-

-"¡Señor!"- interrumpió un sirviente –"Se han divisado unos quince vampiros, viene para acá ¿Qué hacemos?"- susurró

El rey suspiró ante tal noticia, miró directamente a sus invitados y prosiguió

-"Firmaremos el tratado de paz ahora... no quiero que mi reino, sufra más daño..."-

Un gran bullicio se alzó por el lugar.

-"Por fin terminaré con esto.... encontraré las cartas y estaré con Nadeshiko..."- pensó el padre de la princesa- "Por fin..."- susurró-

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

Corrían con rapidez entre los árboles... la espesa niebla que cubría los alrededores hacían de la vista un sentido casi obsoleto. Sin embargo, la enorme luna llena que se postraba en lo alto del cielo rodeada de estrellas y luciérnagas, hacían de este un paisaje aterrador, pero a la vez místico y hermoso. Cualquier persona que apreciara la belleza en la simplicidad de las cosas, podría pintar un cuadro con base a este paisaje.

Sonidos de pasos secos y apresurados se escuchaban por doquier. Dos respiraciones agitadas rompían el silencio que solo era ocupado por el revoloteo de algunos murciélagos y un ligero bullicio proveniente del castillo. 

Las grandes, largas y negras raíces de los árboles sobresalían de la tierra haciendo mucho más difícil su trayecto. A duras penas podían evadirlas pero finalmente esta pequeña suerte terminó al enredarse el pie de la princesa en una de ella y caer pesadamente al suelo.

-"Incorpórese rápido"-decía su acompañante –"No tengo mucho tiempo"-

-"Soy una princesa... ¡No me trate así!"- le reclamó la joven

-"Querrá decir una basura"-le cortó el joven –"¿O no se siente así?"-preguntó con sarcasmo –"Vámonos, tiene que mostrarme el lugar..."-

-"¡No lo haré!, no lo voy a hacer..."-

El joven en su arranque de impaciencia tiró la espada que tenía atada en su cintura cogiendo bruscamente el cuello  de ella y acercándola  a su rostro mirándola fríamente, dándole a entender que no tenía excusa para caprichos de ese tipo.

Pero parecía que había olvidado la distancia entre sus labios...

-"¡¿Que no entiende lo que digo?! Deje de hacerse la tonta y coopere!"- gritó acercándose aún más

La princesa solo pudo posar sus manos en el agarre de su cuello intentando suavizarlo un poco.

Pero tenía más fuerza que ella

Shaoran por fin se dio cuenta de la cercanía de sus labios y la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre su cuello, así que la soltó bruscamente cayendo ella sobre una torcida raíz en el suelo.

-"Que pensaba hacer... ¡Matarme!"-

-"Eso no le incumbe niñita, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo"-

-"¿¡Su trabajo es matarme!?"-reprochó ella

-"¡Cumpliría con mi deber si sólo usted cooperara!"-

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos

-"Basta de esto"- el captor se agachó cuidadosamente recogiendo su espada –"Vámonos de aquí"-

-"¿Qué quiere ganar con esto?"- preguntó recuperándose aún del golpe

-"Poder"-dijo el joven simplemente –"Y su amiguito me ayudará"-

-"¿Se refiere a Eriol? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?"-

-"¿Acaso es sorda niña? O no escuchó la conversación que tuvimos..."-

-"No es eso, es solo que..."- su mente entonces vagó en aquel recuerdo, en aquella situación aterradora para ella...

-"¿El beneficio de sentirte humano? ¡Estás loco!"- había gritado su captor en el momento

-"Un humano puede ser...."- comenzó diciendo Eriol mientras se paseaba alrededor de Sakura –"Puede ser terco, ignorante, lento, y sin mencionar sumamente débil..."- explicó con una enigmática sonrisa –"Pero de todos estos defectos, hay algo que yo siempre admiro en ellos"-

-"¿Qué es?"- increpó Shaoran perdiendo la paciencia

-"Su corazón"-

El joven vampiro de ojos marrones se sorprendió ¿Su corazón? ¡Eso era lo que más detestaba de los humanos! ¡Los hacía sumamente débiles! Para él solo era una farsa que escondía su frágil existencia...

Aunque..... Antes él no pensaba así

-'Pero las circunstancias me obligaron'- pensó tristemente

Eriol miraba complacido a su antagonista, feliz de que sus palabras hubieran hecho el efecto que había deseado. Había recordado lo que quería.

Eso era perfecto

-"Bien..."-continuó Eriol con una sonrisa –"Creo que mis palabras causaron el efecto... ¿Cómo decirlo? Mmnnn... adecuado..."-

-"Son solo tonterías de tu parte... nunca he llegado a admirar el corazón de los humanos"-

-"¿Estás seguro?"- preguntó mirándolo maliciosamente

Shaoran no hizo gesto alguno

-"Bien, bien ,bien"- suspiró el joven de la gabardina mirando al cielo preocupado, el resto de los vampiros ya venían en camino –"¡Creo que es hora de acabar con esto!"-

_¿Lo recuerdas Sakura?_

Eriol tomó posesión de la lanza que había utilizado anteriormente parándose frente a Sakura listo para atacar

¿Lo recuerdas?

La joven princesa se tomó su cabeza entre sus manos al sentir unas extrañas voces en su cabeza ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!

¡Recuérdalo!

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron súbitamente ¡¿De quien era esa voz?! 

Shaoran miró al cielo despreocupadamente, unos sujetos del clan ya se acercaban rápidamente a donde ellos estaban; debía darse prisa si quería conseguir a la princesa.

No es que los otros fueran más poderosos que él.

Sólo que quería tomar ventaja

Recuerda lo que eres....

-"¡¡¡No!!!-"gritó repentinamente la princesa alejándose del lado de Eriol rápidamente. Tantas imágenes en su cabeza. Tantas imágenes que no quería recordar.

Su pasado.

Su secreto.

Su madre.

¿Ya lo recuerdas?

Shaoran aprovechó la confusión de la princesa para sacar ventaja del asunto. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó fuertemente del brazo jalándola hacia si y  haciéndole perder el equilibrio para después caer pesadamente a su lado.

Eriol corrió en su ayuda inmediatamente dejando caer la lanza que tenía en sus manos.

¿Ya recuerdas tu deber?

El vampiro de ojos marrones le cortó el paso a su ex – aliado mientras que en su mano se formaba una espada de luz lista para ser usada.

-"¿Qué pretendes hacer?"- preguntó fastidiado Shaoran

-"Déjala en paz"-

-"Solo hasta que cumpla con su deber"-

Si lo recuerdas... ¡Cumple con él!

La princesa se paró súbitamente mientras contenía sus ganas de llorar. ¿Que era lo que había hecho para recordar eso?

Nada.

¡Cumple con él!

-"¡No tengo intención de pelear contigo!"- gritó Eriol enfadado mientras buscaba la forma de alcanzar la lanza que había caído de sus manos momentos antes sin ser sorprendido por su antagonista  –"Pero, si ese es el precio por proteger a Sakura ¡Lo acepto! Ese es mi deseo"-

-'Su deseo'- pensó la princesa-

¡Cumple con él!

El joven vampiro de ojos azules logró alcanzar la lanza y  se lanzó en un grito de batalla contra su oponente atacándolo por su lado derecho. Shaoran lo esquivó fácilmente e inmediatamente formó un arco de luz y lo apuntó a su oponente. Eriol esquivó la flecha con su lanza mientras se lanzaba a atacarlo de nuevo.

Pero la princesa era ajena a lo que estaban haciendo por ella

Su deseo....

¿Ese es tu deseo?

¿Qué todos sufran por ti?

¡Ese es tu deseo Sakura!

-"No..." susurró débilmente

La segunda flecha del vampiro de ojos castaños rozó levemente el brazo de Eriol haciéndolo sangrar un poco. Aún así, este último prosiguió con su ataque logrando herir a su antagonista en una pierna.

¡Entonces cumple con tu deber!

¡Cumple con él!

¿Quiere recordar todas las personas que han sufrido por tu culpa?

¿Quieres que te las muestre?

¡¡Eso quieres!!

-"Cállate..."- masculló cayendo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas fluían por sus ojos –"Cállate por favor... cállate"-

La joven abrió sus ojos lentamente...

Lo que vió la dejó aterrada

O mejor dicho.

Lo que creyó ver...

El joven vampiro de ojos azules se había transformado en un muchacho más bajo de cabello negro y ojos almendra. Sus manos ya no portaban ningún arma y ahora su rostro era más infantil y tranquilo que el de su amigo en estos momentos.

Las paredes del castillo no estaban desmoronadas, el piso no estaba manchado de sangre, el cielo no estaba ocupado por unos cuantos vampiros que venían al lugar donde ella se encontraba.

Ya nada era igual. Todo se había transformado en algo que ella quería ver...

Imágenes de su pasado vagaron rápidamente en la cabeza de la joven haciéndola cerrar sus ojos instintivamente. Eran demasiados recuerdos para asimilarlos todos de una vez.

Lo que más recordaba era la voz del joven, las frases mezclándose unas a otras...

-"¡Mamá! ¡mamá! ¡Mírame ¡Mira como he aprendido este nuevo movimiento de kendo*! ¿no es genial?"-"¡Hoy al comida estuvo deliciosa madre!" –"¿Me enseñas esa nueva canción?"-"¡Tocas muy lindo mamá!"-" ¡Hey!... la tonta de mi hermana se cayó"- "Se que no es correcto pero debo hacerlo..."-"Tu sabes que es mentira... No sería capáz de hacerle algo así"- "Soy el protector de mi madre y de mi hermana... Y ese es mi deseo"-

-"Ese es mi deseo..."-

Por ese deseo él murió...

-"Onii-san*"-

Disparos se escucharon por doquier cuando los quince vampiros aterrizaron en la terraza del castillo rodeando a los presentes que aún quedaban vivos. Eriol tenía una cortada profunda en su pierna izquierda mientras que Shaoran tenía varias heridas en cada uno de sus brazos.

El ataque de los recién llegados inició otra vez –Eriol que se había acercado un poco a Sakura- había creado una barrera mágica protegiéndolos a los dos. Shaoran por su parte empezaba a recitar un extraño conjuro mientras que empezaba a levitar lentamente.

Ese era su deseo...

Era sólo un deseo...

-"¡Abajo!"-gritó el vampiro hechicero cuando su defensa cayó al escasear su poder mágico notablemente. Shaoran estaba terminando su conjuro y los atacantes habían cesado su tiroteo a la orden de este último.

-"¿Qué no entiendes que no te la llevarás?"- retaba Eriol poniéndose de pie lentamente y ayudando a Sakura también –"¡No lo harás!"-

El hechizo de Shaoran se completó haciendo caer un rayo azul oscuro desde una especie de agujero que se había formado en el cielo. Eriol utilizó su barrera protectora de nuevo pero su agotamiento estaba por ganarle y el hechizo era demasiado poderoso como para contrarrestarlo.

Entonces pensó que era el fin

¿Lo recuerdas?

¿Recuerdas tu deber Sakura?

-"Entonces..."-susurró débilmente la joven parándose –"No dejaré cumplir su deseo..."

-"¡Ciudado!"-gritó Eriol sintiendo decaer su hechizo pero manteniéndose firme en su posición, tratando de ganar tiempo para que pudieran escapar.

Sus ojos esmeraldas miraron la translúcida fuerza mágica que cubría sus cabezas por el momento perdiéndose en su espesor y en su transparencia, desapareciendo el brillo de sus ojos y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos una vez más...

Se encontró de nuevo con el paisaje que había creído ver, con la única diferencia que ahora ya no brillaba la luz del sol y que había una persona arrodillada frente una flor de melocotón.

Sus oídos percibieron un débil sollozo proveniente de aquella persona.  

Y para su sorpresa se encontró a ella misma siendo una niña 

Llorando...

La pequeña figura de aproximadamente siete años se paró secándose sus lágrimas para después mirar fijamente la flor que estaba en frente suyo. Una fuerte lluvia azotaba la terraza del castillo en ese momento provocándole a la niña un ligero temblor.

Lloraba...

Y la princesa se vió a si misma afrontando una de las mayores pérdidas de su vida.

La muerte de su hermano.

Por eso lloraba...

Por eso llovía...

Porque ese era su deseo

La lanza atravesó el cielo enterrándose en la pierna del joven de ojos marrones, haciendo que su rayo fuera desviado y chocara contra una pequeña laguna de cuarzos que se encontraba casi a la entrada del castillo.

Los otros vampiros iniciaron de nuevo su ataque hiriendo gravemente al joven de ojos azules que cayó al suelo casi inconsciente, mientras que la princesa  trataba de asimilar que era lo que había pasado momentos antes.

Shaoran se retiró la lanza desdeñosamente de su pierna para después dar una orden a los otros sujetos de detener el fuego. El joven de ojos azules retomó un poco su razón solo para ver como Shaoran cogía a la princesa en brazos y abría sus enormes alas de murciélago para después saltar desde lo alto del castillo perdiéndose en la oscuridad

Y después de eso, para el también hubo oscuridad

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

La sala se llenó de aplausos y el rey sonrió complacido, ya había terminado con la primera parte de plan; había firmado el tratado de paz con las demás naciones prologando así sus acuerdos para tratar de reestablecer la paz derrotando al enemigo.

El bullicio que se daba en la terraza había sido aplacado gracias a unos cuantos sellos mágicos que había sido ubicados en el techo de concreto. Hasta los hechiceros más poderosos de los otros reinos no habían podido sentir la batalla que se libró sobre sus cabezas. 

Su larga túnica azul se mecía al compás del viento que entraba por algunas ventanas abiertas. Le era imposible ocultar su sonrisa, sabía lo que había pasado allí arriba y sabía que pronto su hija se rendiría contra el enemigo, así que, su secreto se descubriría y podía acabar con los cerdos que controlaban los otros reinos para así poderse apoderar de todo y obtener el control que siempre había querido. Lo haría por su querida Nadeshiko, no importaba quien muriera, si hasta él mismo lo hacía no importaba, lo que importaba era que su muerte fuera vengada.

Aunque él haya sido el causante de esta.

Una suave música empezó a sonar y los jóvenes caballeros empezaron a invitar a sus doncellas para el baile. Una joven en particular, rechazó la invitación de un apuesto vampiro que parecía ser el hijo de un poderoso emperador de algún reino de ese pequeño mundo. Decidió retirarse de la celebración e ir a dar una vuelta por el enorme castillo.

Corrió las pesadas puertas de madera y las cerró tras si, quedando completamente fuera del acto que se presentaba tras de estas. Caminó lentamente en los largos pasillos, mientras entraba en habitaciones muy lujosas recorriendo todo como si ya conociera el lugar. 

Su cabello negro grisáceo contrastaba perfectamente con el habano de su vestido largo y esponjoso, la sonrisa infantil en su rostro acompañaba sus manos cubiertas  con guantes habanos y su expresión calculadora de sus ojos azules hacía de la joven una persona singular. Su colgante en forma de estrella de seis puntas con una piedra preciosa en el centro la identificaba como una persona perteneciente al reino Ohshii –uno de los más poderosos- siendo este el símbolo más significativo de sus creencias y mitología.

Lo extraño es que la chica no creía en nada de esas tonterías.

Sacó de su traje una tira de tela y se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta quedando perfecta para la ocasión –de la que ella se retiró- y suspiró feliz, sintiéndose contenta al escapar de las exigencias de padre.

Bajó unas escaleras que parecían llevar a una especie de sótano y cogió una antorcha que estaba cerca para iluminar una puerta de hierro que estaba en frente suyo. La abrió con sumo cuidado y escuchó una risa proveniente de una habitación. Rápidamente apresuró su paso y para su sorpresa se encontró con un guardia medio dormido en el piso, trató de incorporarse al ver a la chica, pero esta simplemente le pegó en la cabeza con su antorcha haciéndolo desmayar.

-"Así dormirá mejor"- se dijo para si misma dejando escuchar su infantil y delgada vocecita.

Una vez más, la risa se escuchó y la chica por fin pudo deducir de quien se trataba. Era de un muchacho muy joven sentado en el piso dentro de una habitación con rejas, en frente suyo se encontraba una fogata encendida, haciendo que esta encandeciera los anteojos del extraño.

-"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"- le preguntó a la joven sin apartar la vista del fuego

Tomoyo Daidouji frunció el ceño molesta, pero después de un segundo desapareció su gesto y se transformó en una gran sonrisa.

-"Al menos llegué.. ¿no?"- miró al joven fijamente

-"Quizás tengas razón..."- dijo pensativo sin mirarla –"Ya estaba empezando a impacientarme"-

-"¿Por qué te reías?"- preguntó curiosa

-"Empecé a impacientarme y sabes que me gusta divertirme a costa de los demás..."-sonrió con malicia –"Y ese guardia me ayudó mucho"-

Una mueca perversa se formó en su apuesto rostro.

Tomoyo tenía una enorme gota en la cabeza. Eriol nunca cambiaría

-"¿Y si te impacientaste por qué no huiste?"- 

-"No quería causar alboroto, me dejé encarcelar porque sabían que no me iban a matar y que me iban a curar mis heridas... no soy tonto Daidouji"-

-"To-mo-yo"- le corrigió molesta, frunciendo el ceño

-"Deja esa cara"- pidió divertido –"Además..."- añadió cambiante su semblante y convirtiéndolo en uno serio –"Sabes que se llevaron a Sakura ¿no?"-

-"Si lo sé...  soy una visionaria y lo ví en mis sueños, supongo que ese joven se la llevó para que le mostrara el lugar donde están las cartas, así poder apoderarse de ellas y llevárselas a su jefe"-

-"Sabes que esas cartas son muy poderosas"- pronunció, fijando su vista de nuevo en el fuego –"Las más poderosas son las de los cuatro elementos, quien las posea dominará las cuatro fuerzas naturales, sin contar con el resto de las cartas, que harán incrementar  los poderes en sus distintos campos"-

-"Como por ejemplo la carta "Fight", incrementa los poderes de pelea, o la carta "Sword" que te hace un experto en la esgrima"-añadió pensativa la chica

-"Pero esas cartas no son muy importantes ya te lo dije. Las más importantes son "Water" "Windy" "Fire" y "Earth", el problema es que también son malignas"-

-"¿A que te refieres?"- interrogó la joven sorprendida

-"Los cuatro elementos mantienen el equilibrio natural, mientras que el bien y el mal, mantienen el equilibrio que siempre debe haber en toda conciencia o en toda situación, es como algo abstracto, aunque siempre debe estar presente para que formen los ciclos; como por ejemplo el día y la noche, la vida y la muerte etcétera... "- concluyó –"Estas cuatro cartas controlan la esencia natural de los poderes mágicos, ya que fueron creadas a partir de los mismos, el hechicero que las creó sólo administró estos poderes y los reunió en las cartas para poder mantener el equilibrio y poderlo controlar. Yo soy su reencarnación y como tal, sé las consecuencias que puede causar una ruptura de estas cuatro fuerzas"-

La miraba de la joven le daba a entender que continuara

-"El bien y el mal es la base para poder aprender a utilizar la magia, si buscas usarla para el mal será de una forma y si buscas usarla para el bien será de otra. Cuando eliges tu camino tienes que aprender a no romper las fuerzas naturales ya que son los medios para usarla. Todo parte de allí, si las cartas reúnen estos cuatro elementos  y si uno de estos se altera se perdería el equilibrio de la magia y simplemente no funcionaría, causando ruptura en el ciclo y perdiéndose por completo el objetivo de dominar las fuerzas. Para nosotros los hechiceros, los cuatro elementos también serían poderes "abstractos" que mantienen nuestra magia en pie. Cuando las cartas no existían, a los vampiros les era casi imposible controlar estas fuerzas completamente, es decir, somos seres condenados a la oscuridad, si tomábamos el curso del bien nos era casi imposible controlarlos porque según el equilibrio, el mal debe ir con el mal y el bien debe ir con el  bien, no mezclarse, como pasaba con nuestros antepasados. Por eso decidieron crear una especia de fuerza neutral que permitiera controlar los elementos y manipularlos para poder crear la magia a gusto. Esto se logró hace aproximadamente 347 años, cuando mi antepasado Li Clow logró poner el equilibrio nuevamente entre todas las fuerzas. Cuando este murió, las cartas fueron pasando a manos de personas que entendieran este significado hasta que finalmente llegaron al poder de la princesa. La persona que las posea, debe tener una pureza extremista para poder controlar su flujo de energía maligna, ya que siempre habrá algo malo y algo bueno en cada una de las cosas. Si las cartas fueran robadas y utilizadas con otros fin  el sentimiento maligno se alteraría y empezaría a desequilibrarse las fuerzas, dado este caso, las cartas tendrían que ser destruidas y deben  buscar otro método para controlarlas ya que las fuerzas se volverían inmunes a este método ¿me comprendiste?"-

Tomoyo rió nerviosamente mientras se peinaba un poco su cabello con los manos.

-"Creo que sí"-afirmó con una sonrisa –"¿Pero si lo que va a pasar es tan grave... ¿qué hacemos aquí?"-

-"No te preocupes..."- murmuró mientras bostezaba y se recostaba contra la pared de su prisión –"Sakura sabrá que hacer con ese muchacho... Y tampoco creo que Shaoran utilize las cartas para el mal... el sabe lo que puede pasar, aunque su deseo sea solo de ambición no creo que sea tan tonto"-

-"¿Y que me dices de su jefe? ¡Va a destruir Urano con eso!"-

-"No lo hará.." – Eriol sonrió enigmáticamente –"Tiene otro método para controlar esos poderes, por eso es que quiere las cartas, para tener el control total y poder ser proclamado como "La persona que controló de nuevo los poderes destructivos" además... así incrementará muchísimo más sus poderes e incluso podrá convertirse en un dios..."-

"¡Y entonces que esperamos!"-

-"Eso solo lo puede cambiar Sakura ya que es la dueña de las cartas, aunque... ¿Quieres ayudarme un poco?"-

Tomoyo desvió su mirada

-"No lo sé... lo pensaré"-

-"Bien... si eso es lo que deseas..."-

Un estruendoso ruido se escuchó por las escaleras 

-"Parecen que los soldados del rey notaron algo raro aquí abajo, será mejor que te escondas, no quiere involucrarte en nada"-aconsejó el joven

Pero Tomoyo no hizo caso a sus palabras y para sorpresa del vampiro.

La joven gritó

-"¡Señorita!"- murmuró preocupado un guardia llegando hasta ella –"¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No le pasó nada?"-

-"Bien... no exactamente"- se quejó ella –"Este joven me obligó a venir acá con su poder mágico ¡y no me dejaba huir! menos mal que llegaron y rompieron ese extraño hechizo.."-

Eriol miraba picarescamente a su compañera

-'Así que quieres estar de esta manera, bien...'- pensó el joven

-"¿Porqué el rey no nos dejará matar a este sujeto?"- murmuraba un joven guardia molesto, pensando que le pudo haber hecho ese sujeto a su "señorita"  

Los guardias y Tomoyo abandonaron la habitación dejando solo al joven

Sus anteojos se habían fijado de nuevo en la fogata en frente suyo, mientras una sonrisa maligna se formaba en su rostro

-"Bienvenidos al juego"-

**Notas de la autora: **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo terminé ^^ ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡¡Lo terminé!! (ahora si ya no tienen que hacer un ataque ¬¬) jejejejejejejejeje ¿Cómo han estado todos ustedes en mi larga ausencia? (creo que quieren matarme, porque además de esa espera, este capítulo fue más que todo para aclaración y casi no hubo nada de acción... en otras palabras fue aburrido T_____T ¡¡¡¡¡Lo sé!!!!! Pero mi cerebro no dá para más U___U) En todo caso espero que les haya gustado mis largas y complicadas explicaciones, para que al menos se les vaya haciendo una idea del fic (Ya que me enteré que no entendían muchas cosas) Ya saben como soy ¬¬ ando en la luna XDDD jejejejejejejejejeje.

Primero quiero hacer una aclaración muy grande, el padre de Sakura **NO** es Fujitaka, (no podía poner a Fujitaka, si el personaje que necesitaba para el fic, era todo lo contrario a su personalidad)  El nombre de este nuevo personaje e Gen Kinomoto y más adelante está su descripción.

Bueno, ahora el vocabulario:

*Onii-san: Hermano en japonés 

*Kendo: Arte de espadas japonesas, generalmente se utiliza un bokken (espada de madera) para las prácticas, pero en las épocas antiguas (si vieron Rurouni Kenshin :P) se darán cuenta que usualmente se utilizaba una espada. Estas artes todavía se imparten en Japón.

Por si acaso:

*Fight: Pelea (Inglés)

*Sword: Espada (Inglés)

*Windy: Viento (Inglés)

*Fire: Fuego (Inglés)

*Water: Agua (Inglés)

*Earth: Tierra (Inglés)

¡Quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por un error que tuve en capítulo anterior (aunque el error es una tontería) Lo que pasa es que en este capítulo Sakura y Shaoran no se tratan formalmente (O como dicen aquí se "tutean") Ya que se conocieron y llevan menos de un día juntos, para venirse a tratar formalmente y mucho menos si tomamos en cuenta que son enemigos.

Ahora sí, la descripción del papá de Sakura ^^

**Gen Kinomoto: **Emperador del reino FIDES (en latín significa "fé"), subió al poder cuando tan solo tenía 20 años. Se casó con Nadeshiko Amamya a los 25 años después de conocerla en una reunión organizada por su madre (Ya que su padre había muerto y su hijo no tenía la edad suficiente) (En este punto quiero aclarar algo, a diferencia de algunos otros reinos –como el Ohshii- el reino de la princesa maneja una especie de monarquía absoluta, donde solo una familia de clase noble puede gobernar, en esta monarquía, incluí que las mujeres también podían tomar el poder –ya que su sistema no era feudalista- aunque manejaban una política muy parecida a la que se utiliza con este sistema. También quiero aclarar que la edad mínima para subir al poder son 20 años) Tras transcurrir tres años, nació su primer hijo y para suerte, este era varón, pero murió cuando el niño tenía 11 años tras una extraño accidente (después contaré eso ^^) Su segundo hijo –mujer- nació cuatro años después del nacimiento de su primer hijo. En su actualidad a sus 43 años, se ha convertido en una persona muy calculadora y fría con su hija. (Ya que su esposa murió un año después que su hijo –que drama ^^-) Toma decisiones apresuradas y algunas veces erradas, su ambición lo ciega completamente en algunos casos haciéndole cometer injusticias que  ni el mismo nota. Malgeniado y malhomurado pero un excelente negociante, de estatura alta, ojos almendra y complexión más o menos delgada, cabello rubio y corto, siempre acostumbra llevar una túnica azul oscuro con un emblema de dragón en su capa negra. Era una persona sumamente supersticiosa pero clara en sus creencias. 

Espero que les haya quedado claro quien es este nuevo personaje ^^ 

AHORA!!!! Los agradecimientos especiales ^^

**-Zauberín: **¿Shaoran buen cuero de vampi? ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!, pues para mí, me pinta mejor Eriol ^^ (¡me encanta!) Aunque te lo quedas tú (Te lo presto n.n) También me cae muy bien... ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos seguimos viendo ^^

**-Naiko: **Si ^^, lo estoy publicando es Animekai (Lo que pasa, es que primero lo publiqué aquí, jejejejejejejejeje) Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**-The Dark: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario pero.... Sinceramente no recuerdo haberte visto... 

-**White Ivory: **Muchas gracias por dejar un review, pero sinceramente (No entendí tu comentario T__T)

**-Tamao-chan: **Perdón por la tardanza amiga ^^  aquí está por fin el capítulo dos... ¡Espero que te agrade!

**-~lei-yu~: **Muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo ^^ (eso realmente me motiva mucho, aunque no lo creas ^^) Espero que te agrade este capítulo

**-Caoz_girl: **Mmmmmnnnnn......... ¿Eres The Dark? Jejejejejejejeje… porque si es así... mira el agradecimiento de arriba ^^ En todo caso gracias por tu comentario ^^

**-Azul Kassandra: **No sé como decirte lo agradecida que estoy contigo por todos esos comentarios que tienes de mí Azul, solo puedo decirte gracias amiga y que siempre puedes contar conmigo para todo. ¡¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!! Está dedicado a ti ^^ (ya hablando de fics ¬¬) ¿Qué pasó con el tuyo? ^^

**-Undine: **Gracias por tu comentario ^^ ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

**-Tomoyo-chan: ** Creo que hace un buen rato que no hablamos por el msn ^^  En todo caso muchas gracias por el comentario ¿Espero que te guste este capítulo! Nos hablamos ^^

**-Rei Kinomoto: **Un parecido más a nuestra lista de hermanas gemelas XDDD (La afición por Eriol) jejejejejejejejeje ¡Tal como tu me amenazaste con crear una nueva CIA! Yo lo haré con tu fic ^^ (Que por cierto... debes sacarte esas tontas ideas de la cabeza... y sabes a cuales me refiero ¬¬) ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!! Recuerda mandarme tu opinión al correo si no me conecto ^^

**-S@KURA: **¡Tienes el avatar de Lain! (Ese serie me encanta) ¡Pero en mi parabólica quitaron Locomotion! :'( , en todo caso muchas gracias por tu comentario ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! N.n

**-Shaoran17: **¿Qué mala soy? Si... debes tener razón XD (Realmente te ganas el título de desesperado XP) ¡¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!! (O si no seré aún más una pelota de ping pong cuando estoy hablando contigo, después de todo... ya me acostumbré -________-¡) ¡¡¡Sigue dejando tus comentarios!!!

**-Enamorado: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^, me dices que está un poco salido del tema de CCS, bueno... en realidad es un universo alternativo y lo sabes, sólo que quise hacer algo distinto y como  verás en este capítulo ya las cartas están saliendo a luz. Me dices también que hay errores de ortografía 0.o, me gustaría que me dijeras cuales... (Ya que lo que más detesto en un fic, son los errores de ortografía)

**-Lime Marionette: **¡¡Haz resucitado!! (Aunque ya te lo haya dicho antes ^^) ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo (Y no seas exagerada ¬¬ tampoco llevas tanta espera... ¿o sí? o.0) Respecto a lo de la confusión en el primer capítulo (Ya me lo habías dicho antes) Espero que no haya errores de ese tipo en el segundo (Si ves alguno me dices) ¡Nos vemos! ^^

**-Zero_26: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario... ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! No olvides dejarme un comentario ^^

**-Luz Sakura: **Arigatou Gozaimasu Sakura-san  por tu comentario, Seshaa está muy convida de saber que el fic te agrada. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo del fic que escribe Seshaa! ¡No olvides de dejar comentarios! ¡Seshaa estará feliz de recibirlos ^^

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esto y que por algo, no dejan un comentario... ¡Espero que pronto lo hagan!

Ja ne!

Sol Himura (O Hechicera Flor ^^)


	3. Capítulo 3: Canto de Vampiros

Pureza Manchada

Disclaimer: El arte de ser mangaka es una profesión muy compleja y sumamente variante. Yo... que con solo tratar de hacer una línea derecha me queda torcida aún siendo con regla y cuando intento hacer un rostro me queda más bien como una nueva raza extraterrestre, no creo tener conexión alguna con las artísticas manos que dibujan anime... ¡Y menos conexión alguna con sus derechos! Todo ha quedado claro ^^ 

Dedicatoria: Este capítulo está dedicado a usted (Usted mismo sabe quien es, no diré su nombre). Se que usted nunca vá a leer estas tonterías, pero usted no se imagina cuanto tengo que agradecerle, además... que usted no sabe lo confundida que me tiene, por eso plasmo algo de ese dolor en estas líneas, espero sepa mirarlo

**Capítulo 3: **Canto de Vampiros

**Yoru no sora ni matataku**................En el cielo nocturno, ellas centellean   

**Tooi kin no hoshi**………………......Las lejanas estrellas de oro

La princesa se encontraba acurrucada en el fondo de la desdeñosa cueva observando con aburrimiento la fogata encendida en frente suyo. Afuera estaba lloviendo y por eso ella y su captor habían tenido que buscar refugio. El cambio climático había empezado con una pequeña llovizna pero ahora se había convertido en un fuerte tormenta.

Shaoran se encontraba parado en la entrada de la cueva observando la lluvia caer, perdido en sus pensamientos había olvidado por completo que tenía un rehén  a quien vigilar y una misión que cumplir.

Pensaba en su vida... ¿Qué era lo que le hacía pensar tanto en eso? Al fin y al cabo sólo era un joven de 16 años, reclutado en un clan de asesinos revolucionarios dispuestos a quedarse con el total control de los otros reinos. No tenía nada de interesante eso...        –según su razón- nunca se había enamorado, no tenía mucho dinero, no tenía muchos amigos y su pasado es como el de cualquier otro miembro de su clan. Triste y doloroso.

Quizás eso era lo que le hacía pensar tanto en su vida...  

El había sido como todo niño, aunque sus situaciones familiares no eran las mejores, no necesitaba más que unos cuantos juguetes para que una sonrisa iluminara su lindo rostro. Aunque, poco tiempo después, los problemas se hicieron insoportables llevando a la separación de sus padres, y el feliz niño, se vio forzado a vivir sin amigos, sin compañía alguna quien le pudiese dar afecto, exceptuando el de su hermana, quien lo acompañaba, porque ni la misma madre lo acompañaba.

Pero poco después vino lo peor. Los sentidos de revolución se había fomentado en los antagonistas de su reino y se había iniciado una cruel guerra. Él, junto con su hermana, pertenecientes al reino Voûs*, habían huido de la violencia poco después de saber que su madre había desaparecido llegando a ser recibidos por el reino Fides* -reino en el cual se encontraba ahora-. Casi inmediatamente a su llegada habían sido acogidos por una cálida familia de ancianos. Pero este reino se preparaba para una guerra y su hermana desapareció en los disturbios. Los tutores que Shaoran había adquirido recientemente habían muerto, quedando este solo en el mundo y perdiendo a la persona que más quería y la cual había sido el reemplazo de su madre durante mucho tiempo.

Con tan solo diez años.

La desaparición de su hermana Aigneis lo había dejado muy consternado, el niño feliz había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro y ahora se hallaba opaco y rencoroso contra los que lo rodeaban. Era cierto que el comportamiento con ella no había sido el mejor, pero

en medio de sus insultos ella podía ver que le quería mucho. Y él podía ver lo mismo.

Desde entonces se dedicó a buscarla por todo el reino teniendo una esperanza de creer que aún estaba viva. Un año desperdició de su vida para encontrarse con lo inevitable. La había encontrado, eso era cierto, pero lo que encontró era totalmente diferente a lo que había dejado. Su hermana había sido corrompida por un demonio y ahora su alma era oscura y maligna llegando a ser un vampiro sediento de sangre perteneciente a un grupo de revolucionarios que buscaban derrocar al rey con sus viejas creencias y sus antiguos ritos.

Ella había sido una humana y nunca había sido su hermana de sangre. Eso era verdad. Pero el la quería como tal y le dolía profundamente no haberla podido salvar del demonio que la corrompió. El era un vampiro. Eso era inevitable. Pero aún en el  corazón oscuro que portaba por tener sangre manchada había querido que siendo ella una humana fuera pura y que viviera feliz siendo siempre la persona que conoció. El se había propuesto esa meta desde que tenía razón pero falló. Y ahora su mente reclamaba su error y le imploraba destruirlo.  
  


Su mente reclamaba la muerte de Aigneis... Y ese era ahora su deseo

Pero el quiso pensar que no era así, que el podía sacar a su hermana de ese maligno deseo creciente dentro de ella. Que él podía lograrlo con ayuda de las cartas.

Su más ferviente deseo era ese, pero nunca lo admitiría realmente, era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo.

**Yuube yume de miageta**..................El mismo color como el del pequeño pájaro**  
Kotori to onaji iro**........................... Eso miraba anoche en mi sueño   

Fué sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos al oír un extraño pero hermoso canto y una presencia un tanto extraña. Lo pensó por unos momentos y se dio cuenta que esa presencia era proveniente de una carta Clow. Eso indicaba que se encontraban cerca y probablemente esa presencia provenía de la carta canción. Pero la pregunta era porqué se había activado.

Se sobresaltó al sentir unos suaves sollozos de la princesa.

Ella estaba... ¿llorando?

¡Quien lo diría!

¿¡Ella!? ¿La niña que se mostraba fuerte frente a todo llorando?

Shaoran se rió para su adentros mientras se sentaba en la entrada de la cueva queriendo perderse en sus pensamientos una vez más...

Pero no podía porque la niña estaba llorando.

**Nemurenu yoru ni**...........................En la desvelada noche,   **  
Hitori utau uta**.................................Yo sólo canto esta canción

Frunció el ceño molesto. ¡Una niña le estaba quitando su momento de meditación!

Se paró y se acercó hacia ella silenciosamente dispuesto a callarla de una vez por todas. Ahora la princesa era su rehén y como tal, tenía que adaptarse a sus normas y el total silencio era una de ellas.

Pero no pudo cumplir con su cometido porque su corazón se estremeció al verla llorar. Se podía observar que estaba desesperada y las lágrimas sin cesar caían de sus ojos verdes, respirar le costaba dificultad y temblaba un poco debido al frío.

La princesa realmente estaba sufriendo y la razón era porque se sentía sola. Demasiado sola.

Se había acostumbrado a estar con Eriol; desde que su madre había muerto su compañía constante había sido el joven vampiro incondicionalmente. Se sentía feliz de sólo estar a su lado, se sentía feliz cuando el joven la llevaba a uno de esos lugares de mala reputación que solía frecuentar, cuando la acompañaba a dar una vuelta, cuando se quedaba en la terraza contándole historias de miedo en las noches, cuando la invitaba a sus clásicas fiestas o cuando simplemente la acompañaba en silencio en una aburrida tarde. 

**Wataru kaze to issho ni**................... Junto al viento que sopla**  
Omoi wo nosete tobu yo**..................Yo vuelo montada en mis pensamientos   **  
  
**

El joven vampiro de ojos marrones arropó con su capa a Sakura haciendo que esta se sobresaltara y lo mirara interrogantemente con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. El chico sólo sonrió complacido y se alejó de ella siendo indiferente.

-"Para que no se muera de frió, porque o si no... ¿Cómo podría tener las cartas?"- dijo tranquilamente. La princesa sonrió complacida ante la preocupación disfrazada del joven sintiéndose feliz de saber que sus ambiciones del todo no eran matarla. Quizás.... su corazón se ablandaría un poco con el tiempo...

Quizás... 

-"Aunque no crea que será mi aliada solo por ese pequeño detalle"-

Quizás......

-"Además... la tormenta está cesando y muy pronto emprenderemos de nuevo nuestro viaje"- 

Sólo quizás.....

-"Y espero que me devuelve mi capa tal y como yo se la dí"-

O de pronto no....

**Yoru no sora ni kagayaku**..................En el cielo nocturno, ella centellea**  
Tooi gin no tsuki**................................ La distante luna de plata**  
  
**

La joven se secó sus lágrimas y prosiguió a arroparse más con la capa dispuesta a iniciar una "verdadera" conversación

-"¿Usted sabe de quien es esa voz?"-preguntó tímida

El joven volteó a verla sorprendido ¿En verdad no sabía de quien era esa voz? La carta canción se había activado porque los sentimientos de la princesa habías sido "lastimados" y en cierta forma las fuerzas mágicas quisieron confortarla.

Que forma más extraña habían escogido... Una canción.

-"¿Es una broma? ¿Es que acaso no siente la presencia de la carta canción?"-

La joven princesa tenía dos puntitos en vez de ojos y una ENORME gota resbalaba por su nuca.... Rió nerviosamente y dijo tímidamente –"No..."- 

Shaoran tenía cara de susto y sus ojos se habían abierto enormemente, ¡No podía creer que no la sintiera! Pero se daba cuenta de la verdad de sus predicciones... Era una persona SUMAMENTE tonta para no saber controlar el poder que tenía en sus manos.

-"Ya veo..."- añadió burlón, mirándola acusadoramente –"Sabía que usted no era más que una niña asustada..."-

-"¡¡NO ME INSULTE!! Además... yo ya había escuchado esa canción en un sueño"-

**Yuube yume de saite 'ta**.................... El mismo color como el de la rosa salvaje   **  
Nobara to onaji iro**............................. Eso florecía anoche en mi sueño   

El rostro joven del chico se volvió serio mientras se ponía una mano en su barbilla pensando en esa posibilidad. –"De pronto usted tiene sueños premonitorios"- 

-"¿Eso cree? Mi madre en una ocasión me dijo que le prestara mucha atención a los sueños porque podrían traerme visiones"-

El joven asintió convencido –"Al menos... tiene un poder útil y dígame, ¿Que más ha soñado?"- 

La joven lo pensó por un momento para después decir con una gran sonrisa –"¡No recuerdo!"-

El joven quedo con cara de piedra ante tal respuesta. Si que la niña era tonta, pero al menos era divertida.**  
  
Yasashii yoru ni**.................................. En la apacible noche,**  
Hitori utau uta**....................................Yo sólo canto esta canción

-"Bueno... no importa, sólo que realmente debe prestarle atención a los sueños"-

-"Si... pero no me ha respondido, ¿De quien era esa voz?"-

-'Realmente es muy tonta y despistada'- pensó. Pero con una paciencia infinita le explico –"Se trata de la carta canción, no tiene nada en especial, solo canta e imita a las hermosas voces, eso es todo"-

-"¿Usted tiene voz hermosa?"- preguntó curiosa la princesa.

-"¡¡¿¿Por qué me pregunta eso??!!"- gritó el joven sonrojado recordando que a él le gustaba cantar para su hermana.

**Asu wa kimi to utaou**.......................... Permíteme cantar contigo mañana**  
Yume no tsubasa ni noten**.................. Montando las alas de los sueños   

-"Entonces tiene una voz fea..."-concluyó, como una niña pequeña

-"Bueno, bueno"-aclaró el joven y se sentó a su lado cruzado de brazos –"No es eso, precisamente..."-

-"¡¡Entonces tiene una voz bella!! En ese caso cante para mí"-

El joven se sonrojo profundamente. **  
  
**

**Yasashii yoru ni**.................................. En la apacible noche,**  
Hitori utau uta**....................................Yo sólo canto esta canción

-"¡¡QUE NO!!"-gritó 

-"¡¡Vamos!! Hágalo, vea que estaba lloviendo más, contrario a lo dijo antes y no podremos salir de aquí sino hasta mañana"-

**Asu wa kimi to utaou**.......................... Permíteme cantar contigo mañana**  
Yume no tsubasa ni noten**.................. Montando las alas de los sueños   

Definitivamente iba a ser una noche muy larga...

*       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       

-"Eveline..."- 

La pequeña figura infantil iluminó el oscuro lugar con su brillante aura mientras levitaba al momento en que se completó su invocación, su largo cabello gris dejaba pequeños destellos en su camino mientras el sonido de choque de sus pulseras de oro interrumpían el silencio reinante. 

La niña tocó el suelo silenciosamente. Sus ojos se abrieron momentáneamente revelando un azul vacío y sin sentimientos mientras una sonrisa torcida acompañaba su rostro.**  
  
**

Dirigió sus ojos hasta su invocador al otro lado de la habitación. Los collares y gargantillas que portaba en su cuello podían ser incluso mucho más pesados que ella haciéndole perder el equilibrio cada vez que realizaba un movimiento; particularmente, el adorno más peculiar que portaba la extraña forma infantil era una delgada cadena de la cual colgaba un dije enorme en forma de estrella de seis puntas con una gema en su centro.

La chica visionaria sonrió al ver que la criatura que había invocado era exactamente lo que quería. Se acercó hasta ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura mientras le acariciaba su blanco y helado rostro; extrañamente la figurita infantil sólo sonrió complacida ante el gesto de cariño de su ama. 

-"Eveline..."-repitió la mujer mientras se enderezaba y le daba la mano a la pequeña para que la siguiera –"¿Vienes conmigo?"-

La niña sólo asintió mientras borraba la tierna sonrisa de su rostro convirtiéndolo en algo inexpresivo y distante.

La joven llevó a la niña hasta otra enorme habitación del castillo de Gen Kinomoto en donde se encontraba un enorme vitral de siete dragones. Parecía que todo el lugar estaba decorado con el mismo patrón. La figura infantil se soltó de la mano de su ama y levitó suavemente hasta que sus manos tocarán el frágil material del vitral. La sonrisa volvió a su rostro y sus ojos se cerraron mientras un helado viento empezaba a rodearla. 

-"Cumple con tu deber"- musitó su ama mientras se alejaba del lugar 

Las puertas se cerraron y la figura infantil quedó sola en la habitación. Su brillante aura se manifestó de nuevo y los vientos que ahora la rodeaban se hacían mucho más fuertes revoloteando con su cabello y su vestido. Sus ojos se abrieron y en ellos se reflejó la figura de una joven adolescente.

Extrañamente esa figura era Sakura Kinomoto.

*       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       

Los ojos azules de Eriol se abrieron perezosamente mientras que su cuerpo se retorcía debido al frió que entraba por los barrotes. Aún estaba en su celda aunque eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sólo estaba esperando el momento preciso para salir de ese lugar. Aunque quizás ese momento se adelantaría, había logrado sentir la presencia de un extraño espíritu invocado no hace mucho tiempo, de pronto esa era la señal para comenzar su búsqueda de Sakura.

O tal vez no.

Bueno, no importaba mucho, después de todo sólo lo haría cuando el lo consideraba necesario y todavía no era tiempo, primero debía recuperarse de sus heridas. 

Se quitó las gafas y talló sus ojos perezosamente mientras bostezaba, calculaba que debía ser de madrugada, después de todo el día no duraba mucho y la noche era bastante larga, los rayos del sol casi no llegaban y el invierno era bastante extenso. 

Se paró y miró al dormido guardia a su lado; con un rápido movimiento hizo levitar la llave que estaba en su cinturón y la hizo llegar a su mano rápidamente. Abrió la celda y volvió a poner las llaves en su lugar. Sonrió satisfecho. ¡Que mala era la vigilancia en estos tiempos!

-"¡No te muevas!"- gritó el ya mencionado guardia –"¿Creíste que escaparías tan fácil?"-

O tal vez no.

¡Bah! Era sólo un insignificante vampiro, era seguro que lo vencería en un segundo.

Repentinamente el guardia recitó un hechizo haciendo que unas cuerdas invisibles aprisionaran al joven vampiro.

O tal vez no.

Definitivamente esto iba a tomar más tiempo del que creía.

*       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *

La joven de diecinueve años se acostó en una enorme piedra dispuesta a mirar las estrellas, no le importaba que estaba lloviendo, que no podía ver claro por la lluvia y que empezaba a nublarse el paisaje.

Brenna, ese era su nombre, extraño según ella, pero significativo según sus amigos. Aún no entendía como es que alguien pudo habérsele ocurrido si quiera poner la palabra "Cuervo" por nombre, aunque claro...  a ella eso no le importaba, no podía recordar quien era seis años atrás.

Cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, estiró su cuerpo y acomodó su largo cabello gris dispuesta a pensar. Y pensó...

Y pensó...

-"Diablos..."-musitó abriendo sus ojos. Esto no era algo que la hacía relajar...

Se incorporó molesta, acomodó su cabello sobre su hombro mientras su cerebro trabajaba descifrando que era lo que decía la extraña canción que se escuchaba a su alrededor.

Frunció el ceño sintiéndose frustrada, alzó su rostro y se encontró con el sonriente de su compañero. 

-"Te mojas"- 

-"Lo sé.. me gusta"-

Su rostro vagó sobre su cuello hasta quedarse en un posición fija, la joven veía su reflejo en un gran charco a su lado, no era mal momento para chequear su apariencia, le gustaba verse bien.

Lo que más llamaba la atención de Brenna eran sus ojos. Tenían una extraña combinación de rojo y violeta, sus pestañas eran tan espesas que delineaban sus pupilas haciéndolas resaltar aún más. Su cabello gris, sus uñas largas y afiladas junto con su extraña vestimenta - el color predominante era siempre el negro- la hacían una persona inconfundible. 

Trenzó su cabello y se paró. Koji de nuevo la había interrumpido.

-"¿Molesta?"-

-"¿Crees que no? Sabes que no me gustan que me interrumpan, estaba haciendo... una sesión espiritual"-

La risa se escuchó por el lugar.

-"Eso ni te lo crees tú..."- terció el joven volviendo a su sonrisa habitual.

La joven lo miró molesta pero no le prestó atención a sus palabras. Koji era así.. siempre alegre, parece que nada le afectara, siempre mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro junto con su aura positiva. A veces era irritante.. nunca tomaba las cosas en serio pero le agradecía esa estúpida actitud, él había logrado llegar hasta lo más profundo de su mente para hacerla cambiar ¡Hasta se sorprendía de ella misma con el trabajo que había hecho el joven! Había pasado de ser una amargada, infeliz y maliciosa joven a ser una tranquila, alegre pero fuerte mujer.

-"Ese sonido no me deja pensar"- se quejó Brenna

-"No lo llames así"- le defendió Koji, clavando sus profundos ojos azules en ella –"Es una canto muy bonito"-

-"Bonito para tí... que eres un aprovechado"-

La sonrisa del joven desapareció por un momento –"¿Aprovechado yo? Sólo trato de ser buen anfitrión con las mujeres, un caballero debe ser cortés, decirles cosas bellas, regalarles una joya o algo así, un caballero debe darle la mano a una dama cuando esté bajando los escalones, sí, sí..."-

_-"Tienes que ser un caballero, debes tratar bien a las mujeres porque cuando crezcas... ¡No tendrás con quien casarte!"-_

-"Brenna.. ¡Brenna!"- llamó el joven pasando una mano en frente de sus ojos.

-"Lo siento... me distraje con ese molesto ruido"-

-"Bueno.. como te iba diciendo....."-

*       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *

Despertó con un gran bostezo mientras estiraba sus largas patas felinas. Movió sus orejas en señal de pereza y los cerró nuevamente, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Si... era maravilloso llevar la vida de un Guardián que no tenía que hacer nada, sólo dormir. Claro que también comería en grandes proporciones cuando por fin el sello desapareciese y las cosas se arreglaran, también quería tomar un baño sauna, rodeado de hermosas damiselas que le dieran uvas en...

Esperen un minuto.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!"-el león de ojos de dorados abrió sus ojos enormemente mientras su mandíbula caía al suelo de la impresión.

-"Cállate"-una voz seca se escuchó a sus espaldas-"Haces mucho ruido"

-"P-Pe-Pero.. ¿No ves? ¡Estamos fuera del sello el libro! Y ahora, no puedo hacer..."-

-"Alguien nos despertó"- interrumpió el otro, mirando hacia el interior de la cueva –"Se supone que aquí debería estar nuestro dueño, y las cartas tendrían que estar fuera también. Pero, si te fijas, el sello del libro está intacto"-

Kerberos cogió el libro con sus patas y lo observó detenidamente. Eso significaba que aún no era tiempo que estuvieran allí, y habían sido despertados por una fuerza mucho mas grande que la suya propia.

-"P-pero.. ¿Quién?"-

-"No lo sé.."- Yue se paró de su lugar y acomodó su vestimenta –"Y tampoco tengo idea de lo que vamos a hacer..."-

-"Que gran problema..."-musitó el león, sentándose –"Tengo hambre..."-

Yue no le prestó atención al comentario. Fijó sus ojos en el libro y su mirada se tornó intrigada.

-"Espera Kerberos.. ¿No sientes algo extraño? Como un rastro de una carta clow.."-

-"Ahora que lo dices sí, pero si el sello está intacto ¿Cómo se pudo haber activado?"-

Yue salió de la cueva en la cual se encontraban, divisó el cielo violeta de Urano y una pequeño seño se formó en su antiguo rostro.

¿Qué era ese enorme poder mágico flotando en los aires?

**Notas de Autor:** Si lo sé... no tengo que perdón, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? ;___; Y sé que este capítulo no estuvo muy emocionante que digamos, ya que presentamos más personajes que la misma trama, aunque, ya se "empieza" a desentrañar _quien_ es la princesa. 

Un fan-art de Eveline, uno de los nuevos personaje de la historia, advierto que no es de mi autoría, fue dibujado por **Anayay** así que cualquier comentario, directamente a ella.

**Vocabulario: **

*Voûs: Significa en latín Espíritu-inteligencia. Es el reino del que proviene Shaoran, me pareció adecuado darle este nombre ya que Shaoran es una persona que tiene una carácter fuerte y un espíritu inquebrantable. 

*Fides: Significa "fé"  en latín ^^UUU No sé si leyeron en el capítulo anterior en las notas de autora pero decía que era el reino de donde proviene Sakura y de por sí, el reino donde se desarrolla la historia.

La canción que se presenta en la primera escena del fic, se titula **Yoru no Uta** Interpretada por Tomoyo en el anime, me pareció bonito su significado, así que la incluí, espero que haya quedado bien ^^'''

Supongo que ya deben saber quien es Brenna ¿No? xD (Eso espero..) ¡En todo caso espero sus comentarios!. Gracias a todos los que me ahn dejado reviews ^^.

Sol Himura


End file.
